La Luna y la noche
by Aika Yami
Summary: Serie de dabbles. Random y sin concordancia entre sí. Drabble NO. 2-Conejita Hyuuga: Él deseaba sus besos, ella lo despertó de un puñetazo. Pero aun así, Sasuke la seguiría amando. SasuHina. Road To the Ninja. Universo Naruto. Petición de Drabbles: Para Diva Nakahara.
1. Silencio

**_~ Silencio…_**

 **P** areja **P** rincipal:

● **S** asu **H** ina **. (Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga)**

 **G** énero: **H** urt **/D** rama.

 **C** ategoría: **K+.**

 **R** esumen **: D** rabble **n** úmero **1-** **Silencio:** Sasuke le cantaba a su musa, Hinata lloraba a su amor. Amándose en secreto, resignados a no volver a estar juntos en un futuro.

 **P** etición **de D** rabbles **: Para DarkAmy-chan.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno **.**

 **A** utora: **_Aika Yami_**

 **P** alabras: **567**.

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

● **.●.●…Silencio…●.●.●**

 **Drabble.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Uchiha Sasuke soltó un pesado suspiro. Cerró sus ojos suavemente y permitió que sus dedos bailaran delicadamente en aquel piano de cola.

El suave sonido llenó por completo el lugar mientras él ignoraba por completo las expresiones de las personas que lo rodeaban en el salón de bodas.  
No quería ver nada, sólo quería ser él, su música y su canción en esos momentos.

Una canción que salía desde el fondo de su corazón.  
Emanándole por completo una pesadez y una tristeza que jamás había sentido.  
Sus labios continuaban moviéndose grácilmente sobre el micrófono.

A lo lejos, unos ojos blancos de una prestigiosa chica aristocrática le observaban con la misma sensación que él tenía en el pecho.  
Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, sumando en hecho de que no dejaban de picarle los ojos debido a las gruesas gotas de agua que querían resbalar por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Una mano rodeó la suya.  
Ella llevó su vista de reojo para notar que era la mano de su marido.

Porque sí.  
Hyuuga Hinata estaba casada.  
Casada con su primo Hyuuga Neji.  
Y ella amaba secretamente al joven músico que estaba expresando su sentir el día de su boda.  
Y todo a petición de su odiosa madre.

Parece como si quisieran hacerle sentir más miserable.

Hinata apretó el agarre de la mano masculina y cómo en un acto de protegerse contra todo el mundo, ella se acercó al castaño Hyuuga y lo abrazó.  
Neji, siendo consciente de los sentimientos de su prima, la resguardó en su pecho, dejando que ella llorara mientras las letras de aquella melancólica canción le llegaban al corazón a ambos.

Porque sí, Sasuke amaba a Hinata y ella le amaba a él.  
Era así y quizá así sería siempre.  
Y aunque él lo sabía, ante el altar, le había jurado a Dios que la cuidaría y la amaría como siempre lo ha hecho: En secreto y con intensidad.

Procuraría hacerla feliz el tiempo que pudiese estar a su lado.  
Y si ella en algún momento pudiese regresar con Sasuke… lo aceptaría.

Porque Neji quería verla feliz.  
No con esas lágrimas en las mejillas.

Soltando un suspiro pesado, enfocó su mirar hacia aquel pelinegro que estaba a punto de terminar de cantar.  
Su mandíbula se apretó. Podía jurar que unas lágrimas hacían que la mejilla izquierda estaba húmeda.

Sasuke, segundos después, bajó su rostro, despegándolo del micrófono y ocultándolo bajo su flequillo azabache después de recitar sus últimas palabras.  
Sus dedos volvieron a bailar sobre las teclas del piano de cola y el silencio se hizo sepulcral.

Los gritos y aplausos de emoción minaron ese salón de fiestas.  
El Uchiha limpió su mejilla con el torso de su mano antes de que las luces led le enfocase y se colocara de pie; haciendo una reverencia como agradecimiento.

Hinata le miró con los ojos hinchados, soltando un gemido de dolor.  
De repente, alzó la mirada hacia su madre, la cual le miraba con enojo, dureza y desapruebo.

Ella bajó su mirada y la regresó hacia el centro de la pista; cayendo en cuenta que el moreno ya no estaba ahí.

Un sollozo volvió a salir de sus labios y volvió a abrazar a Neji.  
Este la abrazó con fuerza y la consoló.

 _No_ … su prima **nunca** lo amaría.  
Ella siempre amaría a aquel moreno de ojos intensos.  
Aquel moreno que se iba de su vida y quizás, nunca regresaría.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin drabble.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! (: Hoy les traigo un nuevo drabble.  
Hace unos días abrí una petición de drabbles a 10 personas más o menos en Facebook y eso es lo que estaré trayendo en el transcurso de los días ya que, me son más fáciles de hacer y más rápidosxD Así no interrumpiré las conti semanales y puedo variar un poco el contenido por esta plataforma:33

Este Drabble es petición de **DarkAmy-chan** (Mi Ero-chama *corazón*), basado en la canción **Miracles In December** de **EXO** y es hermosa esa canciónxD Así que sí, es la canción que Sasuke le canta a Hinata.

Espero que se haya entendido el motivo del porqué no están juntos y tristes. Si hay dudas sólo díganme en los reviews. Trataré de responderles en el segundo Drabble que subiré c:

Espero les haya gustado mucho, nos leemos en otra ocasión c: ¡Besos para todos! *corazón rosa*.

 **Aika-chan.**


	2. Conejita Hyuuga

**_~ Conejita Hyuuga…_**

 **P** areja **P** rincipal:

● **S** asu **H** ina **. (Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga)**

 **G** énero: **R** omance/ **C** omedia.

 **C** ategoría: **K+.**

 **R** esumen **: D** rabble **n** úmero **2-** **Conejita Hyuuga:** Él deseaba sus besos, ella lo despertó de un puñetazo. Pero aun así, Sasuke la seguiría amando.

 **P** etición **de D** rabbles **: Para Diva Nakahara.**

 **U** niverso **N** aruto **/R** oad **t** o **t** he **N** inja.

 **A** utora: **_Aika Yami_**

 **P** alabras: **414**.

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

● **.●.●…Conejita Hyuuga…●.●.●**

 **Drabble.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Tú, Uchiha Sasuke, sonreíste lado como un idiota al sostener la pálida y delicada mano de la heredera Hyuuga.  
Extendiste la rosa que estaba en tu mano hacia ella y observas cómo se sonroja cuando ella ve que se la estabas regalando.

Estabas bien putamente feliz. Lo sabías.  
La chica que siempre pensaste que era inmune a tus encantos, estaba rendida a tus pies. Enamorada e idiotizada por todo lo que representaba tu ser: Una egocéntrica caballerosidad con las chicas.

Extiendes aquella caja de chocolates hacia ella y le escuchas un suave murmurar.  
 _"Gracias"._  
Sus labios rosas se te hicieron terriblemente tentadores.

Ah… cuánto darías por recibir un beso de su parte.  
Cuántas ganas tenías de tenerla entre tus brazos. Hacerla tuya hasta que su voz no dejase de temblar debajo de ti.

Oh, sí…

Te sentías malditamente caliente que te sorprendiste cuando ella se había apegado a ti para darte un apasionado beso, apretujando sus senos mientras repasaba sus manos sobre tu abdomen.

Oh, sí…

Querías estar con ella. Así que sin muchos miramientos la abrazaste y correspondiste a su beso. La apretujaste contra ti que, con el suave gemir que ella emitía no hacía más que ponerte ansioso.

Sus dulces manos y labios estaban sólo y exclusivamente sobre ti. No de su platónico.  
No, porque Hinata Hyuuga era tuya. Sólo y únicamente para ti.

Aunque claro, estando en un sueño todo puede pasar.  
Esos dulces labios que tú sentías no era nada más que la brisa del aire a tu alrededor mientras agitabas uno de tus brazos de arriba hacia abajo y la sujetabas con fuerza con el otro en la cintura.  
Las temblorosas manos que sentías sobre tu pecho no eran nada más ni nada menos que los empujes que la chica hacía para que te apartaras de ella de una vez por todas.

—¡Despierta, maldito bastardo! —Le escuchaste gritar.

Y, cuando tú abriste los ojos, lo primero que recibiste, fue un puñetazo en el ojo.  
Lo segundo, fue una fuerte patada en los testículos que te hizo doblegar hasta caer en el suelo.  
Y lo último que viste, fue cómo su lindo y redondo trasero se meneaba de lado a lado mientras se alejaba de ti y de aquel lugar al que le habías invitado a cenar.

Dios, cómo te gustaba esa mujer…

No importaba las veces que te rechazara, no… esa conejita te traía cómo imbécil y tú no ibas a descansar hasta que la tuvieras a tu lado.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin drabble.**

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola otra vez C:

Este drabble es a petición de **Diva Nakahara** en Facebook. Espero te guste linda c: *corazón rosa*.

Me fue muy fácil de hacerxD Se me bloqueó el cerebro un momento pero bueno, esto es lo mejor que me salió al escuchar **Honey, Funny, Bunny** de **TVXQ.**

Me alegra que le haya gustado su drabble a **Ero-chama** *-*  
Y **Vee-Ver,** abrí la petición en el grupo SASUHINA de Facebook, creo que por eso no lo viste :c La próxima lo haré por estos lares. Y espero no me odies por hacerte llorar (¿?) Espero que este recompense tus lágrimasxD

En fin, espero les haya gustado este CharaHina c: ¡Besos para todos!

 **Aika-chan.**


End file.
